1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display having a pixel array structure capable of maximizing space use, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween, and forms excitons by combining electrons injected from one electrode with holes injected from the other electrode at the emission layer, and emits light by allowing the excitons to emit energy. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-light emitting type display device and therefore does not need a separate light source such as a backlight. Therefore, the organic light emitting diode display is advantageous in terms of power consumption and has excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
Meanwhile, the organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, such as red pixels, blue pixels, green pixels, and white pixels, and may display a full color by combining these pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting element. The pixels may be arrayed in various forms, and for example, the pixels of at least one primary color may be arrayed in a stripe type in a row or a column direction.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode and a cathode as two electrodes, and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. The organic emission layer may emit light of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue and other various colors.
The organic emission layer may be deposited using a shadow mask such as a fine metal mask (FMM). The fine metal mask includes a plurality of openings having substantially the same shape and size as the organic emission layer to be formed, and may form the plurality of organic emission layers displaying the same color at a time by depositing the organic emission material through the openings.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art as per 35 U.S.C. §102, either prior to or after the America Invents Act (AIA).